The Teacher's Aid
by dplusjluv21
Summary: The day Len get's a new teacher at his school, he decides he wants to help the dashing blue-haired sensei have a good time! LenxKaito One-Shot SMEEEXX.


[Len's POV]

Normally, I hated Math class. I mean who _doesn't?_ I used to. Well, at least until our original teacher left, and a new teacher was hired...that changed everything.

But why should I be mean? I'll tell you what happened...the day the teacher became my _boyfriend_.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

It started on Monday. My whole sophomore class was waiting for out new teacher, but we were doing it inappropriately. By that, I mean there were couples kissing and giving BJ's and having sex. I was frenching my girlfriend, Miku, when we heard footsteps. All you could hear those few seconds were people pulling on shirts, girls clipping bras, and boy zipping their pants. Let's just say I don't go to the _best_ school.

The classroom door opened, and we saw our new teacher. He looked awful young. Eighteen at _least_. But he was really good-looking. He had blue hair that was neatly brushed to the sides, and his square glasses were a mere cover for his sapphire eyes coated with blue eyelashes. I may be straight, but he looked beautiful.

"Hello class, my name is Kaito-san. Today I'm going to try to learn all of your names, so it might be a bit of a boring day." His voice seemed like he was trying _really_ hard to sound like he had already gone through puberty. I have the highest male voice in the class, and it's pretty embarrassing.

"Alright, I'm going to start by reading your names off the attendance list. Tell me if I say your name wrong, okay?" He adjusted his glasses towards his face, and I noticed that my mouth was gaped open, and I was drooling. Gross.

"Miku?"

"Here!"

"Oliver?"

"Present!"

"Luka?"

"I'm here!"

"VY2 Yuma?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Let's see. Len...Ka-kagami..ne?" The class giggled, and I tried to make them laugh even more.

"You rang for sexy?" I'm sure that everyone went home with a stomach ache by the way they were holding their sides from laughter. I saw Kaito-san blush, and he pressed his glasses again.

"Ah, I see we have a class clown, ne?" Everyone giggled in response, and I sat in my seat smugly. I didn't know why I said that. I mean, I had a girlfriend, but did that mean I was...no, I didn't want to think about it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

After school was when I realized it. I was in love with Kaito-san. Unfortunately, I had to tell Miku, and she didn't exactly take it well. At least until I explained to her why we were breaking up.

"Ooh! That's so cute! You guys look so cute together!"

"Ha, yeah. I'm just-so _nervous_. What if he says no?"

"Aw, don't worry. He'll say yes."

"Well okay, if you say so." I walked home, and of course Miku had the nerve to yell out, "GIVE ME THE HARD-CORE FOOTAGE OF YOU TWO HAVING HOT SEX, OKAY!?" I ran home quickly, hoping no one had heard. I guess luck was on my side, because no one ran out to see who the crazy girl was talking about.

I locked the door and ran to eat a banana; those things always calm me down. But as I looked down at the tip of it, I couldn't help but get goosebumps by the way it looked. I mean, it kind of looked like...

I undid my belt and zipper, as I slipped a hand into my pants. "Ahh..." I massaged onto myself, almost in a groping-kind-of-way. Oh geez, was I really getting turned on by this? Yes I was. I collapsed onto my long couch and pulled my shorts down to my knees. I wished that Kaito-san would do that to me...

But how about I skip what I did the rest of the day (because it wasn't much), and just go on with what happened the next day? (That was a _real_ good day) Okay, I will.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

I sat down in Math, and Kaito-san did not have his glasses on today. He looked even more beautiful, because now you could see his gorgeous sapphire eyes. He was teaching us about Circles and Arcs, but I wasn't concentrating; well, not on the _lesson_. I was focusing on how Kaito-san was moving his body. Oh God, am I turning in to a pervert!?

"Can anyone tell me the formula for finding arc AE?" I could feel my insides churning when he called on me. "Eh-Huh?" The class boomed to laughter; even Kaito-san gave out a chuckle. "I _said_, what is the formula for finding an arc?"

"Oh! Um...sorry, I don't know." He smiled at me warmly (maybe a little _too_ warmly.), and said, "That's okay, I'll go over it again. But this time, please pay attention." Another giggle. This teacher is being way too kind to me. But who am I to say I don't like it? I'd like to be fucked by the guy right here on the spot, but unfortunately that's not going to happen. Not yet, at least, if I have something to do about it.

After class, Kaito-san asked me to stay behind so he could talk to me. Could he possibly want to fuck me right on the floor? No sir (or ma'am), he asked me to stay after school for tutoring. Maybe he would fuck me _after_ school. Hopefully. Okay, I need to think of some other things besides being fucked.

The whole day I was almost _dying_ waiting for the school day to end. I swear, sometimes you don't want school to end, but sometimes you just want it to end in the next five minutes (but the stupid government doesn't _agree_ with that!). I was on the edge of my seat in all classes, dreaming up fetishes and fantasies about me and Kaito-san. Oh good Lord the things we could do! Being a teacher, I expected him to have more experience with these things. Hopefully he would. Or...I thought of something; WHAT IF THE MAN'S MARRIED!? I was _not_ going to have an illicit relationship with a married man, I didn't care _how_ much I want him to fuck me, I wont I wont I wont! Well, maybe. At least without his wife finding out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

_Finally_, the school day ended, and I silently walked to Room 16. What I was to expect, I really had no idea. I opened the door quietly, and saw Kaito-san correcting some papers.

"H-Hello?" I shakily said, and Kaito-san smiled brightly at me. "Ah, hello Len-kun. Come here, sit on this chair." Oh dear Lord I was going to sit by him. _Come on Len, stop the bitchy staring and focus! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!_

"Do you know why your here?" I nodded no.

"W-Why am I here, Kaito-san?"

"Because I've noticed some things about you."

Shit.

"L-Like what, Kaito-san?"

"Like how I catch you staring at me during class, and how you doodle inappropriate pictures in your notebook instead of taking notes." I blushed furiously. Hopefully he hadn't seen about _what_. "Not that it's not cute."

I think I need to get my ears checked. Did Kaito-san just call me cute? Because if he did, then maybe...

Before I got a chance to say anything, Kaito-san leaped out of his chair and griped my shoulders tightly. His blue eyes were fixed on my sapphire corneas. "Len-kun, ever since I came here, I cannot deny my feelings. I love you."

This was like seeing my life flashing before my eyes!

"Y-Y-You do?"

"Yes. I can't live a lie anymore."

"Can I ask you a question? I mean two?"

"Go ahead."

"The first is...are you married?" _Please say no, please say no..._

"No, I'm single."

"Okay. The second is, how old are you, exactly?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow, you must be a genius!"

"You could say that."

This whole conversation was wrong. And I wanted to have sex with the dude already! I decided to stop asking questions and see what this teacher had in mind.

"K-Kaito-san..."

"Yes, Len-kun?" I didn't answer. I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his chest in a hug. And then I kissed him.

"I'm in love with you!"

"I can tell." He kissed me back, and I wrapped my arms around him. But he gently laid me on the floor and leaned his toned body over mine. Oh glory, what a wonderful day!

His hand snaked up my shirt and pinched my left nipple. I gasped, and called out his name. I was right, this guy _was_ experienced. I felt my shirt being stripped off my body, and I shivered as my bare skin made contact with the tile floor.

"K-Kaito-san-" I felt his hand mucking with my belt, and it didn't take very long to feel his warm touch onto my hardening member.

I moaned loudly.

"Len-kun, are you okay?"

"...yes..." I wasn't going to let _him_ get all the fun. I stretched out my shaking arm and snaked it down his own tailored pants.

"Ahh! Len-kun...don't tease me like that!" His grip on my member felt less tighter as I explored the hem of his pants. He panted slightly, and we stayed there, just feeling each other, for about a minute or two. Finally he removed my hand and stood up. I hoped he didn't want to leave.

"You know what I've always wanted? Someone to ride me."

"P-Pardon?"

"I want you to ride me. Like this." He laid down on the tile and motioned for me to sit on his stomach. I did. "Do as you please."

Unfamiliar with this kind of dominance, I blushed and looked away from Kaito-san's sharp blue eyes.

"I-I don't feel comfortable like this."

"Oh come on. Just...think of me as a sex toy. Hell, put your penis in my mouth for all I care! It's up to _you_ to know what you want."

I nudged myself more towards his neck, until my knees were pinned in between his head. I slowly pulled my lower clothes to my thighs until my tip was pressed against his lips. I instantly jerked my body backwards when I saw him open his mouth.

"Looking for an oral?"

"Shh!" I looked at the door of the classroom, locked shut. "Someone might hear!"

"So? Your sixteen, I'm eighteen, what's the problem?" I realized that he was probably right, but still...a part of me _really_ wanted to be deep-throated by our newest Math teacher. And this chance wouldn't come again...

I slowly entered my member into his mouth, which caused me to almost bang my head on the tile floor above his head. This felt great! I could sense his tongue licking up all of my length, pausing when approaching the head, and then the dip of the tongue into the slit. I cried out loudly, covering my mouth afterwards, but ended up cumming in his mouth. I don't even think he cared.

"Mm, you taste wonderful." The comment made me blush.

"D-Don't say things like that!"

"What? Do you want to taste yourself?"

"No I don't want to taste myself!" He chuckled, and then asked what I wanted again. What my mind wanted was this baka to shut the hell up! But my body wanted to be entered by him. My body won.

In order to turn-on my partner even more, I dug up a pair of red high-heels I had stashed in my backpack for when the time came; whether it was to cross dress or for sex. It was the latter.

"Ooh, going all kinky on me, are we now?" Kaito-san chuckled. I blushed beet red. I had a feeling that my face was going to eventually turn into a tomato.

"This is going to be hard. How does this even work?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy. Just pretend your squatting, but with you legs spread. Then just put my dick in your ass and there you go! You got yourself a simple orgasm!" I was embarrassed by how bluntly Kaito-san was speaking, but I obeyed. It wasn't that different from being on the bottom. Either way I would have my legs spread and have someone enter me; except this time I was standing up.

But all my thoughts were drained from my mind by the time I had his tip in me.

I moaned loudly, gliding my body up and down. Eventually the pleasure was unbearable that I had to go on my knees instead of my legs, which were much to weak to hold up my body weight.

"Nyah!" I felt him hit a spot inside of me that I faintly remembered as the Prostate gland. I looked down and saw that he was bucking his hips with my thrusts. No wonder. I'm flexible, but not _that_ flexible.

"OH GOD KAITO-SAN!" I screamed.

"Ah, Len-kun...your so *gasp* fucking tight!"

I couldn't hold in my yells as Kaito-san kept on hitting that same spot over and over. All I could think of was...THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Nyah! K-Kaito-san...I'm cumming!"

"Ah, me too!" I felt a rush go through my lower body and I came hard, feeling my white sticky liquid around my body. I collapsed over Kaito-san and couldn't do anything else but pant.

I jerked my head up when I felt him lick some of my cum off me.

"Wha! What are you doing!?"

"Mm, you taste good. Here, have some." We kissed passionately, and I tasted myself for the first time. Not bad.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

"Say it again." I tell my husband as we walk down the aisle, our hands locked together like a magnet. I'm in a white wedding suit with a bride-frill-thing on my head, while my husband wears a suit of black.

"I love you, Len-kun." Sens-I mean, Kaito says. He gently kisses the tip of my nose, causing me to feel hot.

"You can stop calling me that, you know."

"It sounds too cute."

"Oh? What if while we're 'doing it', I call, 'Ah! Oniichan! I'm coming!'" I make splurting noises with my mouth, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Stop, stop! Can't you wait until tonight?"

"Hm...maybe."

"You horny kid."

"Remember the day we first met?"

"How could I forget? That was the greatest day of my life."

"Mine too." A thought floats in my brain. "Hey, I just thought of a funny joke."

"What?"

"I was kind of like your 'teacher's aid', huh?" I laugh, bumping him lightly on the shoulder, as he laughs with me.


End file.
